Ryou Fujimoto
Ryou Fujimoto is Number 5 in the Kingdom Guard's Subsidiary Division. He is the former Third Seat of Squad Eight. Story History Little is known about Ryou; however, it is known that he enrolled in the Soul Reaper Academy at the same time Masahiro Kurokawa and his brother did, and they formed a friendship similar to Jūshirō Ukitake and Shunsui Kyōraku's. Upon gratuating from the Academy, Ryou was enlisted into Squad Eight and donned gear similar to his Captain's, becoming his protégé. Later, he played a practical joke on Yumichika Ayasegawa, while he was in the Soul Reaper Academy. Ryou stole Yumichika's Ruri'iro Kujaku in the middle of the night and re-stitched its azure hilt with wisteria purple, much to the latter's displeasure; however, this prompted Yumichika to call his Zanpakutō "Fuji Kujaku", in order to conceal its true ability. Soul Society arc Unseen, Ryou stood off to the side as Yasutora Sado easily defeats Tatsufusa Enjōji, Squad Eight's Third Seat. Afterwards, he comes out of hiding and spashes some spoiled sake on his face, before Flash Stepping out of the way. After Sakaki Uike's interference with his Captain's fight, Ryou enters, commenting on Sakaki's possible reprimand from Byakuya Kuchiki, to which Sakaki replies, "It was just a Ryoka". Ryou chuckles at this. He also reminds his Captain of a deal they had made previously - a quite complex one where if Tatsufusa had been defeated in his Shikai state by a Ryoka with his "impenetrable defense", Ryou would be promoted to Third Seat. Shunsui recalls this and obliges. At this point, the message of Sōsuke Aizen's murder arrives, and Shunsui jokingly asks if they had a deal concerning a Captain's murder during a Ryoka invasion, to which Ryou replies, "Can't seem to recall. Must have been drunk." Later, he, along with Masahiro, provided cover for Jūshirō Ukitake, Kiyone Kotetsu and Sentarō Kotsubaki as the former moved the Shihōin Shield to Sōkyoku Hill and the time for Rukia Kuchiki's execution drew near. Appearance Ryou takes much after his Captain, with short black hair and thin facial hair on his cheeks and chin. Aside from the standard Soul Reaper uniform, Ryou wears a relatively cheap pink ladies kimono, draped over his uniform - which, unlike his Captain's, is plain pink - and a straw hat, or sakkat. Hidden by his hat is a stripe of wisteria purple running through his hair. Personality Ryou is a laid back young man, taking after his Captain, Shunsui Kyōraku. He is a peace-loving man who will always try to talk his way out of a fight, although he doesn't always refuse a fight, as he does insist on fighting when the situation is grave. He always maintains a semblance of respect for his opponent and is polite in combat situations and prefers to fight one on one. Even when fighting powerful opponents, he never loses his cool, going as far as to make small talk and joke around with his opponents. Powers and Abilities Zanpakutō Orizuru (折り鶴, Paper Crane): Ryou's Zanpakutō is sealed in the form of a standard katana with a incredibly light pink hilt - almost white - and a guard shaped vaguely like folded paper. *'Shikai': Its release command is Unfold (省略, shōryaku). When released, it takes the form of an Urumi with blades seemingly crafted from paper. However, they are blades all the same. :Shikai Special Ability: Ryou can "fold" the paper blades, making them bend in anyway possible. It has seven different "folds". :*'Orime Ichi: Zuru Sharin' (折り目一:鶴車輪, Fold One: Crane Wheel): The paper blades all fold out flat, forming a wheel. This can block against multiple weapons. :*'Orime Ni: Zuru Nejire' (折り目二:鶴ねじれ, Fold Two: Twisted Crane): The blades straighten and twist like a screw, baring their sharp edges. :*'Orime San: Zuru Aoi' (折り目三:鶴あおい, Fold Three: Fanning Crane): The blades straighten and form a fan, extending at a 180 degree angle. *'Bankai': Not Yet Achieved/Revealed. Quotes *''"It may be a waste of sake...but it's totally worth it."'' *''"You shouldn't give a sword to a man who can't dance. If it was me, it would be a waste not to dance no matter what."'' (to Sora) Category:Kingdom Hearts: Arcana Characters